Black and White Ink
by littlebunny1412
Summary: Lavi and Deak are merely personas but what if they were actual human beings & twins at that too... They both look so similar yet a lot contrasts between them like black & white. Black ink on white paper while white ink on a black one. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**`Lavi**

It has been a long time since my brother's death. Bookman didn't even know he existed. He only knew that I was a homeless abandoned child.

He didn't even know that I based my personality from my brother and my own and actually switched it. Lavi is more serious compared to the real Deke who was innocent and cheerful. It all changed due to that mistake I made. I regret it but I can't do anything now. He is dead. There is no way to raise the dead except for the earl's method but I won't use that. It'd be pointless anyway.

"Lavi, what are you spacing out for? We need to get off the train," said an Allen who waved his hand before my visible eye.

"Oh, was just thinking about some things, Moyashi-chan. Let's get off then," I replied with the usual tone.

"I said it's Allen. Stop imitating Bakanda."

"Don't be so angry, Moyashi-chan. Let's just get off this train."

* * *

><p>The red haired exorcist and the white haired one met up with the finder and checked inside the inn where they placed their things. The three left the room and walked around the town to look for the innocence.<p>

"Where is it? I'm getting really bored, Moyashi-chan."

"I said it's Allen. And asking won't have much use."

"You never know. It might just come to me."

"Not possible."

They continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>Two children looking so alike played happily while their parents watched. The twins were one of a kind. They look exactly alike except for their eyes. The older named Lavi owns a right eye, colored blue while his left is an emerald green. And the younger named Deke owns a left eye is similar to his older brother while his right eye is amber.<em>

_Another difference between them is the fact that the younger is sickly while the older one was very much healthy._

_Lavi grew jealous of Deke who was given more attention due to his illness. He started treating Deke cruelly while the younger merely smiled and did everything to please his older brother._

* * *

><p>"Lavi? You're spacing out again," said Allen while taking hold of a spaced out red head.<p>

"It's nothing. I'm just sleepy," said Lavi after blinking a few times and coming back to the present time.

"Why don't you rest then? I'll call you through Timcanpy if we find anything," said Allen with concern over his friend.

"You sure, Allen?"

"Yeah. Please do rest."

"Okay."

The red head then walked back to the inn.

* * *

><p><em>An accident happened where their parents died. Deke earned a scar while Lavi survived with no injury.<em>

_The jealous older brother screamed at his younger brother out of anger and sadness to hide his insecurities._

_"Why did they have to die? Why did that have to happen?"  
><em>

_The younger merely stared out into space as if he didn't hear anything._

_"Hey, Deke. I'm talking to you."_

_The younger remained silent._

_"Deke. Deke. Hey, answer me."_

_No reply._

_"Stop acting that way, Deke."_

_Still no answer._

_The older regretted his actions._

_He tried cheering up his younger brother but nothing changed. It was as if the younger's cheerfulness died and was replaced with indifference._

_Before the younger was the one always trying to be cheerful to see his serious older brother smile but now it switched._

_The older brother tried to cheer up his younger brother._

* * *

><p>Nobody knew it but when we were children, Deke was very cheerful unlike me. I had been serious and hated my brother but he cared for me and sacrificed a lot to please me. I was the reason he won't smile anymore which is why I smile for him. I don't care what others think of him. He's my one and only brother.<p>

* * *

><p>An accident occurred where he smiled his last while saving me. I grew crazy at the lost of him.<p>

I survived while Deke died.

It isn't right at all. He was the good kid. I was the bad one.

I became depressed at the loss of my brother and at one point became like him out of madness. I took my brother's personality until Bookman found me.

He didn't know what happened but he was fascinated by my inexplicable memory. He gave me a chance to leave the past. He gave me a chance to die and be able to atone for my actions.

I took it and died. I am no longer alive. I'm just the walking dead.

* * *

><p><em>The red head was surprised when the old man suddenly assigned him the name of his dead brother. He took it not really caring anymore. He is already dead like his brother.<em>

_Bookman even tested him by giving him his old name. It had no effect. _Lavi was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Why am I suddenly remembering the past?

My brother is long dead.

He is dead.

Why are these memories suddenly returning?

* * *

><p>The white head exorcist and the finder continued walking.<p>

"Hey, Allen!"

"Lavi? Aren't you supposed to be back at the inn?"

"I'm all better now but that's not the point. Follow me. I think I know where the innocence is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>`Allen<strong>

What's going on? How come Lavi is acting really weird?

"Lavi?"

"Yes, Allen?

"Where's your golem?"

"I left it at the inn. There's no need to worry about that, Allen. Let's just go."

"Don't come near him. That isn't Lavi."

"What are you talking about, Allen?"

"You keep calling me, Allen. It isn't like you to be that way. The place where we are going, there are a lot of akuma. Who are you? Is it you again, Lulubell?"

"I'm not her, Allen. And I guess you're right that I'm not Lavi."

"Hurry and contact the order. Tim, call Lavi. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, Master Walker," replied the finder.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Tim? Have they found it?" asked a sleepy red head.<p>

Tim bit him to tell him to hurry up.

"That hurts. Okay, okay, I'll get up. Did something bad happen?"

Tim dragged Lavi to the scene.

A red head looking like Lavi was fighting with Allen. He was wearing the same clothes as Lavi but his movements and attacks were different.

Mismatched eyes met a single emerald one.

"Deke?"

"Long time no see, brother."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

I know I'm not yet still done with the other two fanfics but this plot just wanted to be written. I wanted to see what type of reaction people will have over this sort of fic. My priority is still the other two fics. I'll be updating this one if a lot thinks I should continue it. The next update will be in a few weeks or so depending on free time available but it might be earlier if a lot like this. I make no promises about the time of update but I'll do my best to finish everything I am writing.

I know the spelling used is Deak but I just felt like spelling it Deke to differentiate a little with the persona.

* * *

><p>0125/12


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**`Lavi**

No way! It can't be. That can't be him. There's just no way.

He is dead. He is supposed to be dead.

"Lavi? What's going on?" asked Allen with a worried look on his face.

_Lavi's just staring... shocked by what he heard. Wait-_

_It can't be. Is it possible?_

_Why is Lavi acting that way?_

"Why don't you tell Allen, what's going on, brother?" asked the other red head that resembled Lavi greatly.

_Is it really true?_

_No. I'll have to hear it from Lavi himself before concluding to anything._

"Lavi, why did he call you-" Allen attempted to ask but I cut him off and asked my own question that I wanted to be confirmed at once.

"Deke, is that really you?"

"Who do you think I am?" he replied in a tone of sarcasm with spite while a smile or rather a mocking one was on his face that looked exactly like mine.

I can feel something.

What he says is true.

I can feel it. I can feel the bond we use to share as twins. It's still there. It is there.

So it's true. It is him. He's alive.

Deke is alive!

"Deke! What happened? How-"

"They saved me while you just left," he said no longer smiling. Anger was in his voice. His tone was like venom.

"Lavi-"

"Moyashi-chan, fight the akuma. I'll deal with my brother," I said deciding that it's better if Allen isn't here. I maybe happy being with my brother again but I know when things should be. Something dark seems to be growing within Deke. It's better for Allen to be out of this.

"Deal with me?" said Deke with so much spite and mockery to his tone.

Allen looked at me with concern.

"It'll be fine. Hurry up and help them," I said pointing to the other people. He doesn't need to be here. I'll deal with Deke and what happened in the past.

I'll deal with and take what is about to happen even if it might be my end. I no longer have a life after all. Lavi was long dead.

* * *

><p><strong>`Deke<strong>

The white haired exorcist left with slight reluctance.

"Now it's just the two of us, brother."

After how many years, I finally saw my older brother again. Instead of joy which a person normally feels, loath and hatred filled me.

Why shouldn't I? After everything he has done to me in the past, why should I be glad to see him. I can be glad if the reunion will be used for revenge which was the actual plan. I will kill him. I will kill my brother. I will kill Lavi.

"Deke, are you doing fine? How have you been? Who are you with? Are they treating you well?" he said while holding me tightly. He was shivering and his voice sounded like as if he was about to cry. I can hear nervousness and anxiety in his voice. Different emotions filled him while mine suddenly turned to confusion.

This can't be real. He's just probably buying off time and maybe get information. I can't be fooled by his lies once more. I need to take my revenge_._

_He needs to die and I'll kill him._

* * *

><p>"Lavi!" said Allen with worry as I felt the metallic taste of blood.<p>

It went on continuously until I couldn't stand.

Everything happened too fast. I just stood until my legs can no longer make me. I know it is fast. I can see him. I could have avoided it but I didn't.

There is no reason for me to fight back. If I did, he will get hurt. He is already in pain mentally, there is no need to further deepen his wounds. There is no need for me to inflict more harm to him. I'm his older brother. I'm supposed to keep him safe and make him smile.

_I'm his older brother._

"Why aren't you fighting back, Nii-sama?" he asked calling me like he used to but now his tone is much more different. Innocence was no longer there in his eyes and it all happened because of me.

"Lavi, get out of the way!" said Allen with worry as he tried rushing to my side but akuma kept him from coming closer. Everything's slowly getting blurred.

I can no longer feel pain, numbness spread throughout.

"Sorry Moyashi," I said in a breath I could still give out at the moment while my vision weakened and weakened.

I see his figure walking towards me. I can tell that he is confused right now and angry at me for not even trying to defend myself.

I brought all the strength that I had and walked closer to Deke and held him. I want to hold him one last time before his revenge was completed.

"I'm sorry, Deke. I'm sorry."

"You're lying," he said as he struck me again.

"I'm sorry, Deke. I'm sorry. I was cruel to you. Can you please smile one more time before it's goodbye? It's nice seeing you again. I hope you'll be fine. Please live."

* * *

><p><strong>`Deke<strong>

The Noah family has been real kind to me ever since they found me.

I watched from afar as they battled since it wasn't time for me to interfere.

And now I was assigned my first mission to retrieve innocence and deal with it meaning to destroy.

Before, I only commanded the akuma.

I played.

I saw my older brother again.

And now, part of my mission is to kill him.

_I'm sorry, Deke. I'm sorry._

Why did he say that? Why wasn't he defending himself?

_I'm sorry, Deke. I'm sorry. I was cruel to you. Can you please smile one more time before it's goodbye? It's nice seeing you again. I hope you'll be fine. Please live._

Sorry? Why is he sorry?

I can't understand. What is this feeling? Why did it suddenly pained me to think of killing him?

I'm supposed to kill him, not only because of revenge but also due to the fact that he's the enemy.

He's an exorcist and I'm a Noah... but he's still my brother.

I had hatred for him but that can't last long and it didn't.

When he apologized... along with the thought of his death...

It somehow just triggered me to _stop_.

* * *

><p><strong>`Lavi<strong>

Upon my eyes opening, I saw my younger brother crying. I smiled at him and asked for his. He gave it willingly despite the tears and looked younger.

It took awhile before it registered to my mind that he is younger. He looks the same age as when I last saw him, I learned that it was only due to magic that caused him to look my age.

I also noticed the dark gray tone on his skin and the marks of crosses on his forehead. His golden eyes looked at me.

He's a Noah.

It explained everything. It explained why he survived and the fact that he was with the akuma.

What an irony? We're siblings looking so alike yet a lot f things contrast between us.

One striking fact is that he's a Noah and I'm an exorcist... but does that really matter?

I looked once more at his crying face. I felt sad that he's crying. I made him cry again.

"Deke, won't you please keep smiling. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," I said as I sat up despite the pain and held him in my arms. I just wanted to hold my little brother. I missed him so much. I don't care if he pushes me away or gets angry but I don't think he will. I hope he won't.

"I'm sorry too," he said while returning the embrace.

"So what's going to happen now? Where are we?"

"A small house owned by a kind siblings. They let me in when they saw the state you were in."

"We aren't with the Noah or the order?"

"No. The Noah may have been kind to me but I'd rather stay with you. Can I? I don't want to be separated again," he said while tightening his hold.

"I can't bring you to the order with me so that leaves us with hiding from both of them. Is that fine with you?"

"As long as we won't be separated."

"I like the idea of that too."

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: I know lovers who fled but in this story, we only have siblings in hiding.<p>

Thanks to 'darkangel1992', 'Hakumei-chan', 'Anonimous', 'freya. cieLoki' and 'Larika12' for reviewing. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. It made my day when I saw that there were a lot of reviews ^_^

I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>0201/12


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Allen, your report?" asked the supervisor through the golem.

"We encountered akuma and what seemed to be a Noah. The innocence was retrieved and the akuma were defeated but Lavi went missing after the encounter with the Noah. Before his disappearance, he had many grave injuries. I don't know if he's still alive," said Allen sadly with a slightly quivering voice.

His friend and comrade that he considers part of his family disappeared. He knows he heard right despite his denial but the Noah is indeed the brother of Lavi. Being an older brother, Lavi cares so much about the younger and didn't bother with the fact that he's a Noah. Lavi may have cared but the younger showed so much loathing and hatred. It was pitiful seeing Lavi in pain due to his own sibling and he didn't even defend himself.

The younger did stop his attacks unexpectedly and took Lavi some place else. Allen didn't know but he had a feeling that the feeling between siblings remained. There may be a chance that Lavi is still alive but he won't tell the order about that. They can't know that Lavi is with a Noah. They may be siblings but the order won't care about that and Allen wants to protect his friend. He'll take the risks.

* * *

><p>"Master Deke has disappeared. He's hidden his trace but we can try finding him," said the akuma who reported.<p>

"It's fine. Just let him be with his older brother. We'll let him for now. Everything is still according to plan," said Road childishly with a devilish grin.

"Indeed, everything is still according to plan," said the earl with his very wide grin that seems to stretch his whole face.

"You may go."

The akuma held the handle of the door but before he was even able to leave the room, an order was given.

"Self-destruct," said Road playfully.

In ten... nine... eight...

... the akuma exploded.

"My poor akuma, they're lessening."

"Well, we can't have them spilling out anything related to our secret plan, Lord Millenie," said the Noah of dreams.

"I know. Now, are you ready for dinner? Let us eat."

"Yes. I'm that hungry."

* * *

><p>"Brother, what did Allen report to you? Are they okay?" asked a green haired girl.<p>

"They recovered the innocence. There are no vital injuries but Lavi is missing and probably dead. I'll have to tell Bookman."

"Lavi's missing? What happened? Were there that many akuma? Was there a Noah?" said Lenalee after suddenly dropping the clipboard she was holding.

"Allen didn't give the details yet but hopefully he'll write everything in the report."

"He isn't- ... he can still be alive, right?" her quivered voice broke. Lenalee started crying. Her brother tried comforting her and letting it all out.

"There's still a chance. We'll wait. There's a chance he's still alive."

* * *

><p>An old man sits on a chair while writing on scrolls in a language unknown to only their clan.<p>

A knock came.

Knock...

Knock. Knock.

The door opened.

The old man gave a look to the supervisor questioning him why he came there.

"Lavi... He's-"

"What did the idiot do?" asked the old man with his eyes not bothering to say it in verse.

"He was reported missing and possibly dead."

"Is that so? You may take your leave."

The tone was somehow indifferent. The supervisor couldn't tell if the old man was even sad about the lost of his apprentice. He left giving privacy to the old man that didn't seem to really care.

What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Bookman knew that his apprentice is still alive and can come to different conclusions why that is the case. The boy will return but when is the question. Bookman knows that 'Lavi' can't just leave the order. He had way too many attachments that shouldn't have been formed.

He'll give time for the boy to come back but if within the year, he has not returned, Bookman will leave and look for another apprentice. It is however regretting since the boy's skills were one of a kind.

* * *

><p>"Morning, brother."<p>

"Morning, Deke. Who's she?" asked Lavi referring to the girl older than him by a few years. She was kneeling down beside his brother holding a cloth with a bowl in front of her.

"This is Nila. She's the younger sister of Lino. They're the siblings who own this place and let us 's also the one who took care of your wounds."

"Hello, there. I'm Nila. How are you feeling? Can you get up already?"

"I'm Lavi and I don't think I can yet. It still hurts."

"Deke, can you call Lino? I'll be needing help with replacing the bandages."

"Okay, Nila," said Deke as he got up then walked out from the door.

"You have such a sweet little brother."

"I know. I'm really lucky."

"Should I ask why you have these injuries?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"How old are you?"

"Almost nineteen and you?"

"Twenty-two. Lino's twenty-five. How about Deke?"

"He's als...most eight,"said Lavi covering his mistake of almost saying that he and Deke are the same age.

"Where are your parents?"

"We no longer have any."

"Oh, just like us. Where are both of you goin'?"

"Depending on the trail. I'll have to recover first and get enough money to get us through."

"Want to help around when you recover? We might be needing help."

"Sure and thanks, Miss Nila."

"Hey, it's Nila. I'm just a few years older."

"Yes, ma'am... I meant, Nila."

"You sound like you're insulting me."

"Maybe I am... I meant no," said Lavi playfully.

The girl gave a frown at his antics.

* * *

><p>`littlebunny1412: Thanks for reading.<p>

Thanks to 'darkangel1992', 'Badee Badaa Doo', 'Anonimous' and 'fraya. cieLoki' for reviewing ^_^ I'm glad that you guys like it. Your reviews made me so happy. I seriously screamed inside my head with joy upon seeing that many reviewed. Reviews/feedback really help with the writing. They give so much inspiration. You guys do. Thanks again ^_^

Since Lavi and Deke are now together, we're back to Lavi's playful character. I hope you like this and sorry if it is shorter compared to the other two chapters.

I needed to place other people's point of views but hopefully in the next chapter, it will mostly focus on the siblings.

Please review ^_^ Little Deke and Lavi will give you a bright warm smile.

I am open to anything you say. Criticism will help improve the work so if there is anything you want to say about the work, please do. Nothing will happen if the thought is kept inside.

Thanks again ^_^

* * *

><p>0211/2012


End file.
